This invention relates to apparatus for producing ravioli and particularly to an apparatus for mass producing unique specialty ravioli configurations such as hoop style ravioli or related design configurations.
The prior art includes machines for automatically forming pastry such as U.S. Pat. No. 3,930,441 and pie or ravioli filling apparatus such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,844,142, 2,001,792 and 2,774,313 to Lombi which disclose a somewhat more relevant apparat ravioli manufacturing. Applicant's U.S. Pat. No. 4,848,218 discloses a machine for making ravioli and an improved fill mechanism which is basically the standard for the industry. This application represents a unique and improved apparatus wherein a new die and fill mechanism is provided to produce specialty ravioli in conjunction with the mechanism shown in applicant's previously cited patent. The invention is not limited to hoop style raviolis but may also be used to produce hoop shaped ravioli having a centrally located recessed design and pockets filled on one or both sides of the central sheet.
The prior art is concerned with standard ravioli configurations and the teachings are limited thereto in the techniques and machines employed. This invention represents an improvement over prior art apparatus by providing an apparatus having distinct features to produce a unique product.